whats a TV
by sonickidds
Summary: Harry is having a terrible summer. will his friend Luna be able to cheer him up, or get him into even more trouble?
1. TV

**Disclaimer**** I do not own harry potter. Only my imagination and inspiration. **

On a calm August day, our favorite young wizard, Harry Potter, was trying to make the best of his summer holiday. As always, he was sent to live with his guardians in the muggle world, the Durslys. So far his summer sucked worse then being scratched by a hippogrif. None of his friends owled or saw him so far. He doubted that they would. So far the summer was boring. Today he was just doing odd bits around the house so he could avoid his 'family' and their insults towards him and his parents. Harry mentally went over the list of chores in his head once again.

_Dust the TV, check. Mop the floors, Check. Cook breakfast, not done yet._ He sighed and started to go start and finish this task. He picked up a large skillet and put it onto the stove. He cooked some bacon and eggs. He visited the toaster and produced ten pieces of toast (nine for every one, one for him). In a couple of minutes the breakfast was done. Just then he heard the unmistakable sound the door bell. The odd part was that it wrung twice within a couple of seconds. Harry began walking over to the door only to be thwarted by Dudley.

"Move it freak!" Said a rather rude Dudley. He opened the door to be greeted by a overly happy teenage girl about the age of fifteen.. She had long, curly, blond, hair. So blond it was Basically white. The most peculiar feature was not her hair but her wardrobe. She wore a green and brown shirt and jacket, Baggy brown rolled up shorts, a brownish wizards hat, no shoes and a weird smiling bag strapped to her hip. The bag had a zipper fashioned into a tongue and the zipper teeth look like actual teeth, And to complete the look a pink round and fluffy animal stuck out of her hat The girl smiled at Dudley and asked him a question.

"Is this the Dursly residence?" the girl asked giving a small smirk. It took a moment for the chubby boy to process what he saw. He fixed his mouth into a hideous smile.

"Are you one of those freaks that I have been hearing about?" Dudley, smug with his reply, waited for the girls answer.

"I assure you that I am not a freak, but I have been called loony or mad in most cases." she answered with her trade mark, I am out of my mind smile. Harry finally reached the door, after picking himself of the ground of course.

"Who is at the door?" Harry tried to look in front of Dudley to see who it was, but because of the other boy's size he couldn't see clearly.

"I am looking for a friend of mine. His name his Harry Potter. Have you seen him?" Luna tried to look past the boy blocking the door only for him to move at the last second once again blocking someone's path.

"Harry Potter doesn't live her. Now go away you weirdo!" Dudley tried to slam the door close only for Luna to stick her foot in the door. Only after the damage was done did she realize that this was a bad idea.

"ow! Why are doors so hard?" Harry chuckled at this and Dudley plane out laughed and called her a rather vulgar name. "I find that rather rude!" she said. While Dudley was still laughing at her failure she ran in to the house to be greeted by Harry Potter. "Well hello Harry, how do you do?" she began looking of into space when she noticed a rather intriguing object. She ran over to said object to inspect it. "Whats this?" Luna said with curiosity. She pressed a button on the strange device, the glass lit up to display static. She watched and listened to the weird object for a while, Unaware of what was about to happen, there a loud bang and a man came down the steps. He was a rather large man with barley any neck, but what was there was extremely thick. He began yelling to the point where his words weren't even making sense. Luna just stared at the man wondering if he was okay.

"what is this girl doing in my house?" he pointed at Harry extremely angry, he yelled outs is she one of your people? I want her out now" the man's face was beginning to turn red with anger. Luna not really paying attention jumped up and started bombarding Harry with question, most about the weird box like object.

"Harry whats that weird box thingy? do you have nargles? Is that man okay?" not waiting for a response she ran into the kitchen. She noticed the nicely prepared breakfast prepared earlier. She went and took some of the toast, she placed some eggs on the toast and avoided the bacon. She ate the weird sandwich and went to give herself a tour of the house. After she left, harry could feel he would be in a mess of trouble if Luna didn't leave his house. His uncle took a step towards him.

"well I better go get her." harry then bolted up the stairs before his uncle could reach him or make any threats. He started checking the rooms when he didn't see her. First was Dudley's room. No one in there. Harry checked three more rooms before coming to his own. He opened the door and stepped inside. For the second time that day he was greeted by the Luna

"why hello Harry." She said in a sing song voice. "You have a nice room. Its completely free of nargles. Though I am pretty shore there is a home for a mischief fairy somewhere." Luna continued to talk about her made up creatures until she remembered the question about the box. "Harry what is that box down stairs.?" she waited patiently for a response.

"well that box downstairs is called a TV. People use it to watch these things called programs and movies. There sort of like books but you can see them instead of reading it."

Luna scratched her head. "so its like magic?"

"well no, it runs on electricity. It isn't magical. The girls face turned white.

"behemoths are attracted to electricity. And you have two of those box things." she started looking around the room as if the behemoth would jump out at any second. "Harry, you need to get rid of the box things, there dangerous!"

"thinking quickly to keep Luna from killing the TVs he made a small lie. "I protected the house with a spell. Nothing will bother us." Luna gave a sigh of relief.

"well that's good. Also by the way I have some mail for you." she reached into her bag and handed Harry a couple of envelopes. "after I told every one where I was gong they started giving me letters so I could give them to you. They thought it would be better then sending a owl. Also I have a package." Harry opened the package first. He found a jar full of assorted burts jelly beans. He offered Luna some, but she kindly rejected, claiming that they attracted wyverns. She started to hum something and stared off into space. " well I better. go. See you later Harry, and thanks for the food." she got up and ran downstairs and took more pf the food and left.

_This is going to suck when I have to explain why she suddenly came to our house. But at least it was fun._ He got up and headed downstairs, hopping he wouldn't be in too much trouble.

**a/n **** well I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Will post another chapter in a couple of days. Please review**

**(Requm) or we will find you.'cracks knuckles' and eat your cookies. Later**

**(Everyone) bye.**


	2. radio

**a/n** **your in for a nice chapter with a nice fluffy scene for you Luna and Harry lovers. Now read and review. hahahahaha**

A week later, after the incident with Luna, Harry was punished. He was being punished for a 'freak' or one of his 'kind' showing up to the Dursley's oh so normal suburban home. The boy was locked in the cupboard without food as usual, Only let out to do chores. Also he was right, it did suck trying to explain why she randomly showed up.

It was midday, and Harry was extremely thirsty from lack of water. Harry sighed and tried to drift of and think of happier times. He thought of when the Lovegood girl came last week and delivered him some mail, while also making a mess of things by getting him into trouble, and also for eating the breakfast he painstakingly prepared (the Dursley's where not happy about this.) but at least he got to see a friend of his, even if it was for a moment.

"BOY get out her and clean the living room." Vernon then proceeded to bang on the door leading to Harry's little room, hoping to make him hurry, or to make his life more unpleasant. Harry got up and went into the kitchen to be greeted by a smack to the face by a smelting stick. Dudley ran of laughing at Harry's pain. The boy picked himself of the ground slightly dizzy, and with a massive headache. Why couldn't they just keep me locked in my room? Harry thought to himself.

A horsed faced lady walked in. she glared at Harry "I expect the living room cleaned before lunch is over. If not, you will be severely punished by Vernon tonight. So do it right!" She calmly walked out as if she didn't just have that conversation. Harry walked to a closet and got some cleaning supplies. He walked into the living room, and started cleaning. A little while later Vernon came in and threw a bucket of dirt on the floor.

"BOY" the man said his face turning purple, "why is there dirt on my nice carpet? I put a roof over your head, feed you, and cloth you and this is how you repay me? Well I have had it! Come here." the large obese man approached Harry, arms outstretched. Harry tried to rum but was tripped by a smiling Petunia. Soon the man was upon him. Before he could hurt the boy there was a noise that echoed across the room, followed by a bright light. The beefy man jumped up and tried to run. He was clutching his arm as if struck by something. The horsed face lady looked in shock as a teenage girl stood in the middle of the living room holding a some sphere like objects.

The girl wore unusual clothing, consisting of a pink skirt, violet leggings, a orange tank-top and earrings that looked like real strawberry's. The girl scanned the house noticing something of interest thus forgetting the scene at hand. Luna walked towards a table with a brown box with knobs on it. It also had a silver thing that kind of looked like a wand only collapsible. She started fiddling with the device until it gave of a alarming noise (static) the girl jumped back in surprise.

Vernon's face again turned purple. "why is that freak back in my house!" Vernon walked towards the girl ready to inflict physical harm onto her, his wife grabbed his harm thus preventing Luna from being injured.

"if you hurt her, she will go home and tell someone. Do you want to be in trouble with there kind? Remember what happened to or baby Dudley, they can and will do a lot worse if they find out." she said sort of afraid of what might happen also remembering the time Hagrid transfigured a pig tail on there soon.

Vernon smiled and said " if they find out" Petunia got the meaning of this and smiled darkly. "So girl, dose anyone know your her?" Vernon was bent on hurting the poor girl for disrupting his not so really peaceful life.

Luna avoided the question asked a question of her own. "Harry what is this device? It make weird sounds." she turned towards harry Harry walked toward her and dragged her out of the living room while his 'family' was distracted with there joke he lead the girl to the cupboard.

"so what do you need? Thanks for saving me. Also you need to be careful. The will hurt you so try not to be seen by them again okay?" Luna stared at Harry dreamily and nodded. " about the box. Its called a radio. He took the box from her and turned some knobs. They heard a voice coming from the radio. It was singing a love song. Startled Luna ran or in there case crawled, to Harry.

"is it possessed?" said a scared girl.

" no. its a radio. People record there voice a special towers or sing. Most of the time they just play a record so we can listen to music. The radio is also used to find out the news." Luna relaxed slightly still not trusting the radio.

"so it won't hurt us?" she studied the radio more closely. "the nargles seem to like t in the radio." she stated naming one of her believed to be imaginary creatures.

Harry chuckled. "no no my friend. It can't hurt us. Luna crawled into Harry's lap. They listened to the radio for a while longer before Harry decided to tell Luna it was time to go.

"well I've had fun, see you soon. She raised her she took out a box and did something similar to apparating only this wasn't illegal for miners to do." Harry waved good bye. The boy sighed. Once again the girl proved his summer wouldn't totally suck as long as his friend keeps coming over.

**a/n** **well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will post the next chapter soon. Also I would like to thanks to those that have reviewed, also please review if you like this. It will make my day. Thanks for reading**


	3. piano

**a/n**** you guys are I for a good chapter. Enjoy.**

Harry was wondering when his friend Luna would visit him again. He knew she should probably stay away, especially when the Dursley's made the threat to hurt and most likely kidnap her. But nonetheless did he wish for the light blonde haired girl to show up. Hopefully she would try to stay away from his aunt and uncle, like he suggested.

Harry got dressed and went down stairs. The Dursley's had left for the day, not taking him with them as usual. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat only to find the fridge padlocked. There was a note next to the silver lock. Harry wasn't surprised to find the lock on the fridge. Nor was he surprised about the note on the door. He carefully read the note only to sigh when finished.

It turned out the Dursleys had left not for the day, but for the next two weeks. They left him a impossible list of chores to do. They even rigged a timer so the fridge wouldn't open until a certain time. Harry sighed and began his chores.

4 hours later, Harry finished his chores. The only problem was that the fridge didn't open. Harry sort of expected this. He started to go to his room for the night but then heard a noise in the living room.

Harry reached for the nearest knife, hoping to fend of the intruder. He walked cautiously into the living room. He stood close to the wall and slowly looked in the room to see what he was up against, for Harry knew not to bring a knife to a gun fight. No seeing any thing he slightly calmed down, still not moving from the spot. All of a sudden Luna whispered into his ear.

"what are we staring at?" with this Harry freaked out and fell. He saw that it was non other then Luna love good.

Harry didn't know what to do, his head said yell at the girl, but his heart said otherwise. Harry went with the later.

Harry warmly greeted her and brought her into the kitchen. Luna pulled out a bag, and took out some Chinese take out.

Harry got out some plates and utensils. They both sat down and started talking.

"so Luna... not that I am not glad to see you, but what brings you here?" he questioned.

The girl gave him a smile " I came here because you looked lonely. Your cousin doesn't look like the person that likes you very much, nor do your uncle and aunt. Glad that Luna came back sooner then expected pleased him, he was happy she came in the first place, let alone brought food.

They looked through the bags. The table was full of of lots of foods. Dumplings, chicken, those noodle things and a lot of other foods. Neither knew where to start first.

"I didn't now what you wanted, so I sort of ordered one of everything on the menu." Harry smiled at her kindness.

"thank you. But you didn't have to bring anything." he said

"don't be ridiculous. Your thinner then me! That's saying something. Besides I don't think your relatives would have feed you any time soon.

After they finished there food, they cleaned up. Harry then led them both into the living room. Luna looked around, once again intrigued by the many weird looking things around the house. She saw pictures of a boy. She found trophies, letters, other objects. She found a huge brown box. She inspected it. She found these white and black rectangular things. She went to press a key and found it made a nice sound. She continued to inspect every key of the box ting. She found a bench and sat down she began to play the box thing like a instrument. Luna finally came to the conclusion that it was indeed a instrument.

Harry smiled when Luna looked around with a child like interest, she sat by the piano and inspected it.

He listened as Luna fumbled with the keys of the piano. Soon it started to sound like a song. Harry listened as the song got more complex and diverse. The song made his heart ache, it was of sadness but at the same time made him feel happy. The song was more enchanting then any veela could possibly do with there dance. Harry could have sat there forever. Listening to the blond play. Only when she hit the final key and he heard no more did he snap back to reality. He felt empty yet comforted.

Harry walked to her. He saw that she was crying. With out a second thought he hugged her.

"whats wrong?" Harry waited for a response.

Luna looked at Harry, the daydreaming girl's presence wiped from her eye's. "well you see Harry..i miss my mom. She was so kind. Me here and daddy did all sorts of thing together. We where happy. Then one of her experiments went horribly wrong. Luna didn't describe the rest because it was to painful.

After she died daddy wasn't the same, he became cold and distant towards me. Eventual he acted as if I didn't exist. The only thing to keep me company was my creatures. It is as if he doesn't love me anymore." she continued to cry. She buried her head in Harry's shirt.

"its okay." he said rubbing her head gently, "I am pretty shore your dad loves you. When I last saw him he spoke fondly of you. His eye's lit up at the mention of your name. Just give him some time."

"thank you" she hugged Harry and began to drift of.

The two sat there for a while before he discovered that Luna was asleep. He brought Luna upstairs and rested her on his uncle, and aunts bed. Thank god the Dursleys aren't home he thought to himself. Harry looked down to find the girl crying and whimpering in her sleep. She must be thinking about her mom, he thought. He pulled the girl into his arms. Only when he heard her stop crying and feet safe, did Harry potter fall asleep.

**a/n**** I know this was rather short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review. By.**

**Three chapters in one day. I had to do this because my wifi is out. So I had to wait awhile or I would have posted sooner. By for now.**


	4. records, and record players

**Hello guys, her is my new chapter. I don't know any landmarks in London so I made one up.**

Harry woke up. He had to go to the bathroom really badly. but there was a problem. Luna had her arms and legs tangled with his. He looked over to her. Luna's head was resting on Harry chest. It pained him to wake her up. He shook her lightly. Luna's eye's slowly opened, she yawned and moved closer to Harry,

"nargles. Harry. Wruckspurts." she mumbled

she fell asleep again. He felt his bladder was at the point of bursting. Harry moved her limbs away from his, with great difficulty. (Luna had a strong grip) he raced to the bathroom.

Harry returned and found Luna wasn't there anymore. Harry got dressed and went down stairs. He warmed up some leftover Chinese food for him and Luna. The girl in question appeared a couple of minutes later. Harry noticed she was wearing a big t-shirt now.

She must have changed in the middle of the night. He thought.

The two dug into the food with a lot of energy. They finished and then cleaned up. Harry came up with a great idea.

"Hey Luna, have you ever been to London?" the girl shook her head no. a big smile appeared on his lips. "well how about we travel there and go sight seeing.

"okay its a date." Luna hugged him and he blushed. "maybe we can find some nargles. I have heard that they like those double laird buses. Come on Harry lets go go go." she dashed up stairs to get changed. She came down a couple of minutes later wearing some muggle clothing. You could tell she had no idea how to dress like a muggle. she wore a Santa hat with some other out of season clothing, like a green St. Patrick shirt, and a red belt saying happy Easter.

Harry sighed. " do you need help with your clothing?" Luna shook her head no and skipped out the door. Again Harry sighed, he locked the door and followed her. Luna jumped up from behind Harry, and stuck another Santa hat on him. Harry was about to take it off until Luna spoke up.

"keep it on Harry." Harry sighed and thy walked to the train station.

Xxxxxxx

on the way to the train station, the two received odd look. Harry seamed agitated from the stares. Luna didn't even react to them.

"Luna, how do you deal with people staring at you?" he received a odd glance from a old couple walking past.

"usually I just ignore them, I have better thing to do then to worry about what others think. Like nargle hunting!" She exclaimed loudly.

A little boy pulled on his mom's blouse. "mommy, whats a nar-gle?" The little boy said with difficulty.

The mother of the boy gave Luna a glare and walked of with the boy in tow. Harry just laughed quietly.

Xxxxxxx

they finally arrived at the train station. They approached the ticket booth.

"two tickets please."

"where two?" the man asked, not really caring.

"anywhere" the man printed a random ticket and handed it to them. They walked threw some gates and came out into a huge area, with shops and booths. Harry read the ticket to find out when the train would leave.

"The train will be her in a hour, lets get something to eat before then." The walked around until they found a coffee shop. They sat down and waited for a menu. A couple of minutes later a waitress dropped of two menus and went to serve the other guests.

Luna stared at her menu and frowned. "Harry I don't know what most of this stuff is."

"well what do you want? "

"something that can keep the Wruckspurts away."

"how about sweet potato fries?" Luna nodded in agreement. The waitress came back and took there orders. Harry requested a map. The waitress gave him one she had in her pocket.

After the waitress walked off to place there orders, Harry put the map on the table and smoothed it out. Luna stared at the map and pointed to a random spot. The spot she pointed too was about 50 miles from where there are now.

"are you sure you want to go there?" Harry already new what the answer was. At least it was in the direction the train was going.

"yup. maybe we will see some Wruckspurts. Its a date!"

They received their food and began eating. Harry had waffles, while Luna had her sweet potato fries. Luna took one of her fries and dipped it into Harry's waffle syrup. She continued to do this. He stole a fry while she wasn't looking.

They finished there food, paid, then walked out of the coffee shop( yes a coffee shop serves waffles and fries.)

Xxxxxxx

the duo walked on there train. The fund a empty cabin. Luna sat next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder. The conductor voice came on threw the radio system.

"the train ride will be about 2 hours. A lady with food will be waling around the train. If there are questions please ask the food lady or one of the free engineers. Thank you, that is all." the conductor hung up. A couple of minutes later they heard a knock on the door, Harry got up to open it, much to Luna's displeasure. In the doorway stood the lady that the conductor described.

The lady had a soft motherly voice. She smelled of ginger. " would either of you like something?" Harry examined what the lady was selling. He asked Luna what she wanted. Luna walked next to him and picked out some candy that was colorful. Harry got some sandwiches and 4 bottles of soda.

Harry paid for the food. The lady smiled and Harry and winked.

"good luck. Treat her well." the lady walked off." Harry blushed. He closed the door and returned to Luna. She was trying to open her candy, to no avail.

Luna looked at Harry. " can you open this please", she said in a sweet tone. Harry smiled and opened the candy. A little while later, Luna went back to leaning on Harry. After awhile she fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her a decided to take a nap.

Xxxxxxx

a couple of hours later, Harry began to wake up. He yawned and stretched the best he could with Luna asleep on him. He settled back down when his friend began to stir. There was a static coming from the a speaker in the corner of the train. The conductors voice was herd after the static cleared.

"we will be arriving shortly, lease collect all of your belonging and trash on the way out." there was a knock signaling the conductor hung up.

Harry shook Luna gently, she moved and woke up she rubbed her eye's with the back of her hand into a fist, like a young child would do. She yawned and finally opened her eyes.

"welcome back to the living." Luna then got up to stretch. The conductor made another announcement saying they where parked at the train station. The duo got of the train and headed for the exit of the station. The where let out onto the busy streets of London, people walked in all directions, heading to work, home, and even to have some fun. Harry pulled out his map and looked for the first landmark. Harry led Luna and himself through London with ease, the finally arrived at a huge immense rock. They read a wooden old looking sign near the rock. It was written in what appeared to be fake blood.

'this rock contains a portal to another world. The rock can only be moved by magic. The two shrugged and walked off.

Xxxxxxx

the next stop was the double laird bus. The two entered and went to find some seats on the top. The inside off the bus was covered in blue carpet with diamond patterns on them. The finally found some good seats. Luna walked around the bus with a magnify glass. Harry chuckled at her childish antics and picked up one of his books from a bag.

Xxxxxxx

the duo arrived at a store upon, exiting the bus. The two walked in to be greeted by the smell of old books. It was a antic shop, filled with many things old and new. They had pianos to toaster ovens. Luna stared in awe and quickly ran off and was lost in the ails. Harry walked around examining some rare books. He found a flute in the shape of a large ring, witch he wanted to buy his friend Luna. Harry sort of felt more then friends sometimes when it came to Luna. Even though she could be looney, he liked that about her, especially how she didn't let others words shape her life. He was about to pay for the things until a hand grabbed him and pulled him towards the back of the store. Harry broke free and found a smiling Luna. She grabbed his hand and continued to drag him.

"where are we going?" the girl simply smiled and finally stopped at a brown box. It was beautifully made with designs all along the sides. Luna opened the box, and placed a black disc.

"the shop keeper told me to do this, something about love and a couple, Luna remained clueless. Harry blushed. A song started to play. Luna grabbed Harry's hands and tried to get him to dance with her. He smiled and happily obliged. They stared into each others eyes lost to the world around them. They danced to the song for what felt like forever to them. They did a slow dance. Without thinking. Harry kissed Luna, she kissed back. Harry felt like his heart was going to explode. The lovers parted and stared for a minuet.

"well it seems that the nargles want us to be together" how she figured that out Harry will never know. Harry smiled back and kissed her again. They paid for there stuff and left. The shop keeper winked at Harry on the way out. again he blushed.

Xxxxxxx

they arrived on privet drive three hours later. They ate and went to bed. Luna curled up in her lovers arms and drifted off. Harry smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. He put his head on top of her head and fell asleep. _This is the best day in a long time, _he thought before drifting of into oblivion with his lover.

**this is officially my longest chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Put a item in your review and I will do a chapter on it. The next three reviewers with items get to have a chapter, also thanks to those that have reviewed. **


	5. story books

**Hey guys. This chapter goes out to takeru. If your reading this thank you for submitting the item. To more spots left to give items. I do not own Harry potter. But I do own**_** this version**_** of the three little pigs. **_**Not the three little pigs itself.**_

It was night time in Privet drive, Every resident was asleep, dreaming of good things. All but one young witch, Luna twisted and turned but found no comfort on the bed. Harry sat there asleep. She was slightly envious of him at the moment. She thought of waking him up. She poked Harry gently. He stirred a little, but continued sleeping. She tried other things, like shaking and talking but they didn't work. She almost gave up but Harry woke up on his own. The sleepy teen yawned and grabbed Luna in a beer hug, still half asleep.

"Whats wrong?" his voice filled with drowsiness. Luna felt kind of guilty for waking him, but no turning back now she thought.

"I couldn't sleep, so I tried to wake you up." she said sheepishly. Harry smiled.

"Its okay. How about I read you a story." Luna smiled and nodded. Harry got up and reached for a black, leather covered muggle story book. He sat back down on the bed, and Luna curled up in his lap eager to hear the story. Harry rested his head on top of hers and read the title aloud. "The Three Little Pigs." he flipped the book to the first page. There was a picture of three little piggies and one older piggy.

Luna stared, fascinated by the pictures. Harry began reading the story, knocking her out of her trance.

"There once lived a family of piggies. The Mommy, and her three sons. The mommy piggy thought it was a great idea for her sons to go off into the world an build a house, but also to help each other out. The sons left the house, to make there Mommy proud. The first so was the oldest. He set out to make a great house. He went around to collect some straw. He bound it together with string. Soon he had a house made of straw. The second son was the middle child. He set out to make his mommy proud. He went around to collect some sticks. He bound it with some nails and soon he had a house made of sticks. The third son was nothing like the rest. He was wise, hardworking and cleaver, so he made his house from bricks. He bound his house not with flimsy things but with strong and well made cement."

"I thought muggles didn't believe in magical creatures."

"There not magical, its just a children story, they usually have life lessons. In them, or they scare kids into not doing the wrong thing."

"that sounds frighting!" Harry laughed and continued reading.

"In the forest lived a wolf. the wolf was extremely hungry. He sniffed the air and found something tasty, for the wolf smelled three piggies. The wolf danced in joy and ran of to find them. The wolf came across the first pigs house, it was made of straw. He knocked on the door yelling for the pig to open it.

"The wolf should try saying please, it helps a lot, especially if you are looking for a crumple horned snorkack." Luna said. She yawned and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep.

"The piggy didn't open the door, so the wolf breathed in a big gulp of air, and blew it out. The pigs house blew away The piggy ran in fear to his next younger brothers house."

"harry are you sure muggles know nothing of magic, because the wolf sound a lot like a Aerolupina."

"maybe you have a point there."

" The wolf was angry he did not get to eat his meal. He went to the next house. This house was made of sticks. He commanded the two piggies to come out. They said no, and called him names, so he took a huge gulp of air, and blew the house down. The two piggies ran in fear to there brothers house."

"The wolf even angrier then before, went to the youngest brothers house. He knocked on the door but the piggies didn't open the door. So the wolf blew on the door with all of his might, but o no avail. He tried again, again, and again. But the house would not blow down. At this point the wolf was extremely tired, and fell into a deep sleep."

"The piggies, feeling bad that the wolf was starving. Carried him to a forest filled with deer, and other thing wolves would eat. In the end the piggies made there mommy proud, AND EVERY ONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

Harry closed the book and looked at Luna. She was breathing softly against his chest, asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her in the blanket, thus the two lovers slept in each others arms.

**This was my shortest chapter. But it was good, no? Well review please, if you do you get a cookie, also there are two spots left for suggestions for items. If no one gives me a item with in two weeks, I will go with takeru second suggestion.**


End file.
